


Something New

by cosmicfox



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Mark, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut, suprise, top!taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfox/pseuds/cosmicfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, when Taehyung suggested they try something new, Mark would remember to be suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

 

Normally a hook up would begin with a text. All it took were a few words, words with a time and place and they’d meet as inconspicuously as possible and would fuck, test the waters with whatever Taehyung wanted, and part ways as though they were old friends who’d just caught up over coffee. It was a simple, no strings attached arrangement and it best suited both their lifestyles.

When Taehyung suggested they try something new, Mark was always suspicious. It was partly because he was already satisfied with their sex life but also because Taehyung was into some freaky shit. Not that Mark wasn’t open to new things, he really was. He’d taken everything the younger boy had previously proposed in his stride, but some things he’d never have done if Taehyung hadn’t been really enthusiastic about trying it.

Sex with Taehyung was adventurous, that was one of things Mark liked best about it. Because unlike with Jackson or Jinyoung or whoever else came knocking, Taehyung was sneaky and playful and wanted nothing more than to pleasure him to his limits and Mark loved testing them.

He liked to think that was one of the reasons why Taehyung came to him and not anyone else with his wild ideas. After all, the younger boy was surrounded with people who’d gladly let them be taken by him but Mark was like liquid and would really do whatever it was anyone asked him. It wasn’t always good but for Taehyung to let his mind run wild, get kinky, or simply meet up and fuck each other’s brains out, Mark was the best.

“I want to try something new.” Taehyung smiled, coyly like a fox, unbuttoning his shirt and watching Mark take his off.

“What do you have in mind?”

“I’ll surprise you,”

“No, Tae,” Mark said firmly, memories of him falling from the bed whilst testing a particularly difficult position and washing chocolate lube from his eye after Taehyung told him he’d enjoy the taste flashed in his mind. “Tell me.”

“If I tell you it’ll ruin the sex because all you’re going to be thinking throughout it all is ‘when is Taehyung going to do the thing’… You’ll be distracted, hyung.”

Mark contemplated his words, seeing the pleading in the younger boy’s eyes and sighed.

“Will I like it?”

“I don’t know, hyung, but I will.”

Mark groaned, the puppy dog eyes working wonders and he nodded. The disgruntled sounds were automatic as Taehyung celebrate by lifting and dropping him onto the bed, letting him bounce against the springs before he jumped on top. The younger boy was not shy in letting his mouth devour the bare skin that he’d touched hundreds of times before.

“No marking.” Mark said gripping his shoulders and Taehyung grunted back, letting his teeth graze against his Adams apple as he worked his way up to the older boy’s lips. Mark moaned into their kiss, opening his mouth at the exact same time Taehyung thrust his tongue forward.

He shivered, hands fisting into the sheets as the younger boy ground his hips down, grinding their erections together despite their boxer shorts. Taehyung made quick work of getting rid of them.

“You’re really good at using your tongue.” The words were observing as Mark watched Taehyung trail his tongue down his chest, kitty licking his nipples and blowing air onto them, smiling like a child as Mark keened into his mouth, before continuing downwards and dipping into his naval.

“You’re not the first person to notice, hyung.” Taehyung smirked, looking through his eyelashes as he moved lower, crouching between his legs and planting wet, teasing kisses into his thighs.

“Tae,” Mark breathed, dick twitching as the younger boy’s breathed fanned over it, working around it. “No teasing, please.”

“But I love teasing,” Taehyung frowned, halting his movements completely and tilting his head to the side, acting innocent as though this wasn’t to prolong getting Mark off. The older boy whined, stabbing his his heels against the mattress childishly and Taehyung smiled, dropping onto his front, feet kicking in the air, and took Mark into his mouth.

“Ah,” Mark moaned, brushing the heavy bangs from Taehyung’s eyes as he watched the younger boy work his head, tongue twirling and slurping loudly. His head dropped free from Mark’s grip as he took half of his dick into his mouth and suppressed his gag reflex as it was brushed. “Yes, Tae.”

Taehyung smiled around the dick in his mouth, enjoying the sight of Mark squirming at his touches and took the more of him in, hallowing out his cheeks as he pulled back, a loud pop as he pulled back.

Mark’s breath hitched as Taehyung licked the underside of his dick, tongue soft and rough and maddening in its touch. His hips jerked involuntarily, searching for more, head thrown back as Taehyung gave him more, taking him back into his hot mouth, expertly moving in ways the younger boy knew he liked.

Then suddenly Taehyung had pulled away and was dragging his tongue lower, licking Mark’s balls, spare hand cupping them whilst the other pumped his dick lazily. Mark moaned, back arching, as Taehyung’s tongue made its way even lower and his hands moved to split his ass cheek.

“Oh _god_ , Taehyung, _yes_!” Mark breathed, leg shaking as Taehyung’s danced around the edge of his hole before dipping and probing the ring of muscles. He allowed himself to be moved like a ragdoll, Taehyung turning him onto his front and his head pressed into the mattress as the new angle helped the younger boys tongue reach further into him.

It didn’t take too many licks, lathering his hole with spit, before Taehyung inserted his finger, thrusting it into Mark’s mould, gently at first but quickening as the muscles opened around him. He went back to playing with the older boy’s dick then, smoothly stroking him from base to tip.

“What’s the new thing?” Mark asked, lifting his head and blinking his eyes from the distanced haze that had taken hold of them, trying to fight off his fast coming orgasm.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung, it’ll happen.” Taehyung smiled cunningly, pushing in a second finger and scissoring inside Mark who, in turn, moaned loudly, eyes fluttering closed.

“Well it better happen soon, Tae, I don’t think I can last much longer.” Mark looked at Taehyung and clenched around his fingers, as if trying to show he was close. Taehyung just smiled larger, pulling out his fingers and spitting into his palm, spreading the fluid over his dick.

“I’ll hurry up then, hyung.” Taehyung lined himself up at Mark’s entrance, pausing for the older boy to give him permission before plunging into the heat and biting back the amazing feeling of Mark tight around his dick.

His thrusts were slow at first, rubbing the insides of Mark, making him squirm and cry out, cheeks flushed, but picked up the pace as the older boy’s walls squeezed around him. Taehyung was always controlled at first, but as Mark’s nails dragged down his forearms, the stinging mixing with the delicious joy, he lost it.

The pounding was enough to have Mark almost toppling over, despite Taehyung having a hard grip on him. And the sounds, the moans from before were replaced with unadulterated crying, _begging_ for more because, god, it felt so good and Taehyung’s dick was touching him just where it felt the best. Whereas before his mind was partly reserved to wondering what the younger boy had planned, all he could think about were the waves building inside him.

Taehyung was so close, his toes curling and that maddening pleasure curling in his stomach and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he exploded.

It was now or never.

Thrusting in long, hard strides, he slammed against Mark’s ass, hitting just where it tore apart the older boy by the seams, and lifted his arm. In a fast, almost flash of movement, he curled his fist and hit it as slackly as he could, as not to hurt him, into the back of Mark’s head. The older boy yelped in surprise, his previous pleasure forgotten as his whole body clenched in shock, tightening around Taehyung’s cock and milking it and pushing him over the edge.

“Ah, hyung!!” Taehyung hissed on an in breathe, squirting his hot seed into Mark’s abused hole, riding out his orgasm, twitching and hitching. The feeling of Mark tight around his dick had Taehyung’s eyes rolling to the back of his head, the pleasure unimaginable.

“What the actual fuck, Tae!” Mark shot back pulling away as Taehyung collapsed at his side, in a breathless heap. The older boy straightened up on his knees, erection bobbing, and crossed his arms, setting Taehyung with a hard stare.

The younger boy giggled, laughing like a child, curling in on himself and kicking at the sheets when his feet became tangled in them. And Mark watched him, his anger being chiselled away by the boy in front of him and soon he was fighting a smile from his lips.

“It isn’t funny.”

“H-hyung! It… I-it was hilarious!” Taehyung managed out between waves of fitting laughter, wiping the gathered tears away from his eye.

“You said I’d like it,” The older boy whined, rubbing the sore spot at the back of his head.

“No, hyung, I said I would like it, and oh boy, did I like it!” Taehyung made wild hand gestures as he spoke waving his hand over his now soft dick and general lower regions. Mark watched him, eyes narrowed once again, but he was reminded of his still erect dick that had been left unsatisfied.

“What about me?”

“Oh, right.” Taehyung said suddenly serious and moved forward, deep throating Mark immediately and worked his magic in getting the older boy off.

“Why did you even think to do that?” Mark asked suddenly, feeling curious despite Taehyung’s mouth working him just right.

“Nghm.”

Tae.” Mark sighed.

“Namjoon-hyung.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What you just read is called 'donkey punching'. I'm sorry.


End file.
